connected through words
by lebell32
Summary: sonic is a song writer and a guitar player who is labeled as the cross dressing nerd. he enters a chatroom where he ran into shadow who just happens to go to the same school as sonic sonic soon finds out more about shadow and finds out that he loves him
1. the encounter

Connected through words

"Mom, I'm home!" That would be me yelling out. You all might be wondering who I am. Well, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm 17 years old, going to a normal high school, but I'm not your average teenager. I'm the fastest student in my school and the most talented that's mainly why I collect guitars and special pens since I love to draw. I'm also a song writer, and I play them as well but that's enough about me lets get back to the subject.

"Welcome home honey." She replied. "Sonic sweetie, are you hungry? If you are there's some left over food from the party."

"No mom I had a big lunch today but thanks anyway." I answered back.

"Ok but if you change your mind it's in the fridge." She told me.

"Yes mom." After that I rushed to my room and turned on the computer. Normally I would listen to music but, I really didn't feel like it so I went to my deviant art account and just clicked around until I got bored and just went into the chat rooms. I looked around and saw only one room with a single person on it so I clicked on it. As soon as I entered the person responded with a simple "hello."

I responded back with the same word but added a smiley face. It seemed to make the person chuckle. I just chuckled back from it.

"What's your name? My name is sonic." I asked him. I know I'm being nosy but I'm curious.

To my luck he answered back, "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Hmm. That's a great name." I really thought it was, he must be a popular guy to have such a great name.

"Thanks, not a lot of people every say that about my name." he said.

"So shadow what school do you go to?"

"I attend uptown bridge High School."

"Really? So do I." just by hearing that made me jumped happily up and down on my seat. I quickly typed to him, "How many classes do you have?"

"Well, I only have 6 classes," he responded, "but on Wednesdays I have Chorus in the Guitar room at 2:30."

"Awesome, so you want to be a singer? We should meet up I'm a song writer at school and I go to the Guitar room on Wednesdays at the same time." I wrote back.

"Cool. Uh how many classes do you have?" he said.

"I have 6 classes as well, we should meet up in the Guitar room." I said.

"Umm but there is one problem sonic." He replied.

"What would that be?" I asked a bit confused on the fact that a problem has occurred.

"I don't know how you look like." He answered.

"If only I could show you." I told him.

"Why can't you show me?" he questioned back

Right when I was about to answer back some kid joined the chat room. We all exchanged greetings and talked about random things.

An hour passed and I was starting to grow impatient. The kid was still there, I really wanted to talk to shadow but the kid wouldn't stop talking. After a while my patience has run out but then luck struck me hard, the kid announced that he had to go because of his parents, for once I was happy for parents kicking someone off.

After the kid left I simply told shadow that I would talk to him through my yahoo account. Again luck struck me, he had a yahoo account. We exchanged emails and went back to our subject.

"Anyway," he said "why can't I see you through the web cam or in a picture?"

"Well… my mom took my camera from me." I responded.

"Were you doing something wrong that she took it away from you?" he asked.

"I just took a picture of myself through a mirror. Don't worry I had clothes on. It was fro my myspace." I answered

"That's it?" he wondered.

"No, my father saw the picture and came over to my house after he found us." I answered.

"Forgive me but I'm confused now." He admitted.

"My parents got a divorce because my father kept sexually harassing me when I was six years old." I told him.

"Oh no, that's horrible, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Shadow its ok tell you what I have a recent picture of myself I'll send it to you how does that sound?" I asked.

"After what you just told me, you still want me to see a picture of yourself?" he asked back.

"its ok, even if my father some how hacked into everyone's computer just to find me and saw the picture, ill detect him and destroy his computer from the inside." I told him.

"Whoa, so you're a hacker?" he questioned.

"I only hack those that try to hack me, it's the only way I can protect myself from my father through the internet." I answered.

"Oh, I was about to think that you would hack into my computer, well if it's to keep your father away from you then its cool." He told me.

"It's also a business that I have, if you forget your password for your computer I can get it for you for $15." I told him.

"Wow that in a way is a lot of money to pay." He said.

"Not really, I'm the least expensive hacker in this state." I told him.

"Oh ok. I'll send you a picture of myself as well." He told me

"cool." After saying, that I went to sending him a picture. It was a picture of myself wearing a some what girlish red t-shirt with tight skinny black jeans with a belt. My hair was spiked downwards on the back the way I normally have it. My mom would bug me about my hair being so long, she still bothers me about it but I still don't get a haircut. After sending my picture to him he sent me his. I opened it and saw that the person I was talking to was the same person that bullies me in school. I'm screwed now he knows more about me.

"Hey! You're … your that cross dressing nerd at school the one I bully all the time!" he responded.

"great you found me yet again you harass me at school and on the street so now your going to harass me online fine go ahead I give up!" I told him.

"Wow, I never knew how nice you can be. Is … is it ok if I came over to your house?" he asked.

Great he wants to beat me up in my own home I don't know but maybe if we become friends he will stop bullying me. "Fine, just please don't hurt me." I told him.

"I won't" he reassured me.

I went to telling him where I lived not really sure if he lived near me.

"That's just down the street from me I'll be there in a few." He said

Well I guess I better say my good byes. "Ok ill be waiting." I told him. After telling him that he signed out, but something felt odd. I felt not fear but joy? But why? Shadow is a bully not only that but rumor has it that the girls he went out with all turned into bullies themselves though he doesn't go out with them any more from what I know, they are in his crew and they beat up anyone they don't like that shadow doesn't hurt. After all this I knew today was going to be a strange and long day.

End of chapter 1


	2. the get together

Five minutes has past by and shadow still hasn't arrived. I have gotten bored so I started to write a poem.

_We hate each other_

_Yet we seem so close._

_We can't stand being near one another_

_But we can't break apart._

_These feelings for you seem so strange_

_Is it love or is it not._

_It sounds a bit deranged_

_But it's already in my heart._

_Is this a forbidden path?_

_Did I fall for the one I hate?_

_Was I left to feel your wrath?_

_Why must I choose?_

_What makes you so great?_

_I love you but I hate you._

_Why are we filled with so much hate?_

_But either way what do I have left to lose?_

Why must I betray myself like this? I was hoping that writing would make me forget shadow but, it just made me think of him more. I placed my book down and went downstairs to the living room to find my mom talking to shadow.

"Hey dear, this young man came to talk to you." She said.

"Yea, thank you mom." I told her.

"Hey Sonic." He said.

"I'll leave you guys alone." After she said that she made her way to the kitchen.

"Shadow want to head up to my room?" I asked him

"What's wrong with staying here?" he asked me back.

"Trust me you don't want to see what my dogs do here." I told him.

"Good point." He said

"Okay let's go then." I told him.

Once that was said he stood up and walked next to me. I lead him to my room and awaited his reaction.

"You have a lot of guitars in here." He said.

"He he yea I love guitars I only use one of them since the others are custom made." I told him.

"Cool. Man I always thought you were just a nerd but I guess I was wrong." He said. "But, I have a reputation to keep so I can only be nice when we aren't in school ok?"

"That I understand," great another reason to be scared of him, "what made you want to come here?" I asked.

"I kind of … want to get to know you a little more." He told me.

"Oh… what do you want to know?" I was curious now, why would he be interested in me? I mean he is my enemy, he might use it against me I don't know if I can trust him but something inside me told me to tell him.

"Well first off, why do you dress like a girl?" he asked.

"I have a girlish figure." I told him.

"Why don't you gain some pounds? You might lose that figure." He said.

"Tried. I got fat at one point but within a week, I lost all the fat. I'm stuck with this figure now." I responded.

"Oh. Do you play the guitar a lot?" he asked.

"Only when I have the time, which is like three times a week." I told him.

"cool." He said while smiling.

That smile, I never saw him smile before, it lures me closer to wanting to hold him. What am I thinking? Shadow is my enemy I should be hating him, yet I feel as if I should love him, make him mine. What is wrong with me? Before I could continue my thoughts were interrupted I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh? Something wrong?" I asked.

"You phased out are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine just thinking" I reassured him.

"Ok. If something is bothering you just let me know okay." He asked me.

"Ok I will." I smiled back.

He smiled at me but then he looked at the clock and quickly started to pace around.

"Shadow is something wrong?" I wondered.

"I have to leave right away." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." After saying, that he ran out of my house. I'm all alone now. Should I be happy? I should, yet I feel empty inside. Shadow … what have you done? What have you done to me? I hate you but that hatred brings me closer to wanting you. I must be tired maybe that will help. I changed into my boxers and crawled into my bed. Closed my eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

End of chapter 2.


End file.
